1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic stringed instruments applicable to musical instruments such as electronic guitar and violin, and particularly to an electronically operated stringed instrument with sampling function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic stringed instrument which pickes up string vibrations, extracts level (amplitude) and fundamental period (pitch) of the string vibrations from the picked-up signal and controls an internal or external electronic tone generator based on the extracted results to produce a synthesized sound is known as guitar synthesizer. Despite such electronic function guitar players often prefer guitar sound (direct sound) caused by vibrations of strings themselves. Accordingly, many guitar synthesizers are designed to provide both synthesized and direct sounds.
However, simultaneous sounding and playing of synthesized and direct sounds is rare in practice; play is usually performed selecting and using either synthesized sound or direct sound presumably because of the difference in sound quality between the synthesized sound and the direct sound, and limited controllability of the synthesized sound.